


Team

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war did not spare Tony's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, this fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144317202486/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "2/ Stony (Marvel)" : 2 was "team"
> 
> *Insert favourite disclaimer here*
> 
> Enjoy!

In a matter of days, Tony’s world had crashed down. Building a team had been hard. So many different people.

Yet, they had fucking succeeded.

How could it have gone wrong?

Friends, tearing at each other without regret.

Himself, aiming to hurt, ready to kill.

Surprised not to be killed.

In the loneliness of his home, he cradled his head in his hands.

He had thought, the fool, that he and Steve were a team.

He had thought, damn him, that they had begun to be friends.

He had thought, and he now cried, that they could have been more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! You can give me cookies so I could send them to our poor Tony!


End file.
